matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Kamikaze"
* |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = *44 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 87|capacity = Up to 40 rockets in reserve|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Military-themed|cost = *270 *240 (UP1) *5 per upgrade points|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The "Kamikaze" is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.8.0 update. It is a Heavy counterpart of the JGSDF's Revenge. Appearance It is an assault rifle similar to the JGSDF's Revenge but lacks the magazine and the muzzle beak is replaced with a rifle grenade being attached to the end barrel. Strategy It deals high damage, average fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use this against groups of enemies to maximize the AoE. *Use it as you would like a stronger Signal Pistol, as it is technically the same thing in terms of functionality. *To benefit from the area damage effect, use this weapon in densely populated maps. *It holds 40 rockets in reserve, so pick up as many ammo pickups as possible to benefit from its high reserve. *This weapon is actually capable of killing most enemies with one rocket. *Unlike most weapons with "Looping Shot" attribute, it has the most range of all weapons with such an attribute. *NEVER try rocket-jumping with this weapon, as you will only kill yourself and that it has only one ammo. *It features the 120 mobility (or 75 at present), allowing you to run easily. **This is even amplified if you pair speed-increasing wear items. *Its conjunction of average firerate, fairly large area damage, fairly fast reload and high reserve capacity render it capable of scoring multiple kills. **Pair this with Jetpack for the best effect. *Its looping shot hinders this weapon from being effective in medium range. *This gun is excellent in killing mobs in Co-op Survival, since it one shot-kills every single enemy in the mode. It is a powerful weapon if there is a lot of small crowds in the mode's maps. Counters *This gun has no Wall-Break attribute, so use this to your advantage and use Wall-Break weapons like the Anti-Champion Rifle to kill them with ease. **However, be aware that this weapon still has the area damage attribute. If you happen to be too close to a wall, they could still hit you. *Avoid crowding against its users since the area damage can finish you off easily. *Avoid small areas, as these are areas where "Kamikaze" users can destroy you in mere seconds. *You can engage in close ranges and use a melee weapon, but this is not very ideal since this can give the user an advantage as well. *Take advatage of its looping shot attribute, since they are limited in ranges. Firing Sound *Stinger's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This weapon itself is based from the Japanese Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle, but with the Type 06 Rifle Grenade attached to the end barrel. *The reloading animation of this weapon is similar to that of Apocalypse but is almost two times quicker than the Apocalypse. *It has much range for its looping shot trajectory. *THis is one of the few Heavy weapons that are disguised as Primary weapons. *The word "kamikaze" means the following: **"divine wind" **"Spirit wind" **Japanese Special Attack Units of military aviators who initiated suicide attacks for the Empire of Japan against Allied naval vessels in the closing stages of the Pacific campaign of World War II, designed to destroy warships more effectively than possible with conventional air attacks. **Basically = Suicide. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Looping Shot Category:Themed Category:Epic Category:Remixed